home now
by darkbrat
Summary: harry was tired of all the fighting and death after his godfather passed. so he decided to join him. (Warning. slight Draco/Harry)


**I don't own any harry potter characters or the books. This takes place in the Order of the Phoenix movie**

He was tired bone tired. After everything he's gone through in the past padfoots death just pushed him over the edge. So instead of morning him or going after snake face he was going to do something that people would probably say that he would never do, he was going to join him. After the incident at the D.O.M. he finished what was left of his year at Hogwarts, slowly pulling away from everyone, until he decided to do the unthinkable act. It would condemn millions to a harsh life at the hands of a madman who he hated with his entire being. But for once he just wanted to save himself; he didn't want to fight any one because of some stupid prophecy. He for the first time in his life felt loved without any boundaries all because of serious. The weaslys tried to accept him but even Fred and George could only fight with him for so long.

Now it all of it was gone, Padfoot was dead, Remus hated him because of it, and Hermione and Ron now stayed away from him like he was the next dark lord for supposedly pushing his only godfather into the veil. So as he spent his last days at Hogwarts he went through his internal bucket list if you prefer to call it as such. First was to tell snape how much he wished the potions master would just get the huge brome stick out of his aris and be nice to people. That in its self caused Gryffindor to lose around five hundred points, and to top it off he simply stated it after snape commented on how stupid he was, in class again.

Next had been to snog Draco Malfoy then punch him in the face. It worked out exceptionally well harry was trying to lose Hermione and Ron when Draco, Blasé and Pansy found them and started a small hex fight. Right in the middle of it harry pocked his wand and walked up to the malfoy heir and snogging him senseless. Then letting the dazed teen go and giving him a great right hook that sent him sprawling on the floor in confusion. He always laughed out loud when he thought of how his 'friends' screamed at him for kissing the prat while Draco eyed him like a rare stake.

Last thing on the list was probably the hardest he snuck into snapes quarters, stool his flue powder and flued to the remains of what would have been his home. He was only there to take a few things such as a stuffed dog he found in his crib a small handkerchief that belonged to his mother and a small note book that belonged to his father. After that he flued back and wasn't caught thankfully. Now he had everything in place he was back with is oh so loving relatives. After a week of contemplating if he should write a will or not he decided to write a will on one of the blood quills that he snatched from the pink frog while she was still teaching. That way no one would ever question or falsify the will.

Dear My home away from home

I would like to say how much I hate you all. You chose a small child to place all of your mistakes and problems on and now you have driven me to this. For this will I am Harry James Potter is of sound mind and body. Are giving way all my money and properties to these people; To Ron and Hermione you get only what is in my muggle bedroom not including my wizarding tools. To the order of the phoenix I hereby kick you out of all black residents and sign them all over to share between the last decedents of the black family. To all my potter money I leave to Voldemort, I know he would hate to come to my stupid reading just tell lucius malfoy to pick it up. I also have a message for him. It's that I actually do feel sorry for him and that he can come visit me in the afterlife whenever he pleases but to make sure to kill off that spy of a potions professor who is obviously against him and the stupid headmaster. This brings me to the old coot I leave you with all my magical items that are locked in the cupboard. The place where lived until I was eleven and forced to do house work like an elf while given very little food a day. Than lastly to Draco, just an apology and confession for you, I am sorry I didn't accept your hand that day. I know now that the hat was right and I would have been better in the house of snakes. Oh and sorry for kissing and punching you the one day, it's just something I really wanted to do before I went, I was always jealous of you and had the biggest crush on you. But don't let it go to your head you prat.

Love Harry Potter.

Harry sat back on his hard bed and sighed. The last thing was done now he could leave in peace. Harry smiled and took out his wand as he whispered those two words that he wanted to hear so badly ''Avada Cadavera". Harry smiled at the green bolt struck him. Net the world went black before he woke to the sound of laughing and crying. He rubbed his eyes to see Padfoot along with his mom and dad. Harry smiled largely and flung himself into their open arms. He was home…


End file.
